Gadis Kecil
by meddy-amrhein
Summary: 'Tetaplah berbahagia, gadis kecil.'/ 'Kalau dia penggemar Higo, apakah kau akan percaya dengannya'/ beberapa scene dari Movie 11 dan Kasus Lahirnya Big Couple./HigoxHaibara slight ShinShi/RnR?


**Title: Gadis Kecil**

 **Fandom: Detective Conan/CaseClosed**

 **Author: meddy-amrhein**

 **Pair: HigoxHaibara**

 **Jumlah kata: 1.489**

 **Sumarry: 'Tetaplah berbahagia, gadis kecil.'/ 'Kalau dia penggemar Higo, apakah kau akan percaya dengannya?'/ beberapa scene dari Movie 11 dan Kasus Lahirnya Big Couple./HigoxHaibara/RnR?**

 **Happy Reading xx**

~0~0~0~

Ryusuke Higo terengah-engah. Pertandingan kali ini cukup berat, Tokyo Spirits sepertinya telah mengatur strategi dengan baik. Ia menatap berkeliling, fans yang berteriak memberikan dukungan untuknya selalu memberikan motivasi tersendiri untuknya. Matanya terpancang di seorang gadis kecil dengan jersey Big Osaka. Rambutnya tertutup topi biru, gadis itu tidak berteriak, tapi ia memandangnya penuh arti.

Anak laki-laki berkacamata di sebelahnya, sepertinya sedang meledeknya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis ke arah Higo, lalu menatap anak laki-laki di sebelahnya dingin. Higo menatap sekeliling lagi, dan kembali ke arah si gadis kecil. Hingga sebuah tangan hinggap di bahunya.

"Hey, Higo. Ayo mulai lagi." Sanada memberikan semangat. Higo mengangguk. Semangatnya berkobar. Karena entah mengapa, dari mata cemerlang gadis kecil tadi, Higo bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di mata gadis itu.

 _45 menit kemudian_

Big Osaka menang. Walaupun sempat tertinggal 5-3 di babak pertama, Big Osaka bangkit dan menang telak dari Tokyo Spirits dengan skor 7-5. Higo mencetak 3 dari 4 gol baru. Ia menatap sekeliling lagi, menemukan gadis kecil tadi, tersenyum lebar, tangannya mengacak rambut anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, dan yang paling membuat Higo bahagia, ada kilat kebahagiaan dari mata gadis kecil itu.

' _Gadis kecil, tetaplah berbahagia._ Mataa.. _'_.

~0~0~0~

Higo sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan ketika ia melihat seorang bocah berkacamata sedang bermain bola. ' _Bocah berkacamata yang waktu itu ada di sebelah gadis kecil. Apakah gadis itu ikut dengannya_. _Tunggu dulu. Gaya menendang bola ini_ ...' Higo berusaha mengingat, dan tersenyum. Tentu saja, anak SMU itu. Kudo Shinichi.

Bocah itu menendang bola ke arah Hide. Hide terperangah dan tersenyum. "Aku mengakui kekalahanku, bocah." 3 anak lain yang saat itu ikut menonton bola langsung menghampirinya.

" _Sugooi_ , Conan-kun." ' _Ah, namanya Conan._ '. Higo memperhatikan keempat anak itu. Tidak ada si gadis kecil. Namun ketika ia melempar pandangannya ke pinggir lapangan. Ia menemukannya. Sedang bersama 2 anak SMU dan detektif terkenal itu, Kogoro Tidur. Ia sedang menatap remeh ke arah Conan.

"Oi!" Higo berlari, mengejar gerombolan anak-anak itu. Mereka menatapnya terkejut. Higo menatap Conan, lalu menggumamkan nama anak SMU itu. "Kudo Shinichi," raut wajah Conan berubah. ' _kenapa_?' "Kau kenal dengannya?"

Ketika Conan baru saja akan bicara, anak SMU dengan rambut panjang terlebih dahulu bicara. "Anu... Tentang Shinichi, apakah anda tahu apapun tentang Shinichi?" ' _Ini pacarnya?'_ pikir Higo. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah si gadis. Khawatir. Terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kudo Shinichi?

"Yeah. Aku menonton pertandingannya sekali. Dia gagal di penalti. Gaya bocah ini menendang bola, mirip dengan cara dia menendang bola, sangat mirip." Higo menjawab, matanya masih memandang gadis kecil yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti waktu itu. Berbinar, namun sendu. ' _Gadis kecil, apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia selamanya_?'

Conan langsung menjawab tegap. "Ah, itu mungkin karena Shinichi-niichanlah yang mengajarkanku bermain sepak bola! Hehehe." Higo tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu. Persis seperti dugaanku, dia pasti mengajarkanmu sepak bola. Lakukan yang terbaik dalam sepak bola, ya!" Higo mengacak rambut anak itu perlahan, mengerling ke arah gadis kecil, dan berlalu.

"Tidak adil!"

"Rambut Conan-kun diacak acak oleh Higo! Aku sangat iri!"

"Kau sebaiknya tidak mencucinya selama beberapa hari!"

Higo tersenyum, menoleh sejenak. Gadis kecil itu sedang mengacak rambut Conan. Berkata sinis, "mengapa tidak mencucinya?" ' _Gadis kecil, lain kali, itu giliranmu_.'

~0~0~0~

Berminggu-minggu berlalu, Higo sibuk dengan banyak latihan. Karena banyaknya latihan, ia merasa membutuhkan _refreshing_. Apalagi setelah tersebar gosip aneh antara dirinya dengan Yoko Okino, gara-gara Sanada membocorkan ke media bahwa ia kerap mendengarkan Dandylion, lagu karya Yoko Okino akhir-akhir ini.

Higo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Tokyo, toh dia memang sedang di Tokyo. Ia memakai training dan kaus, lalu mulai berkeliling. Lagipula, sore-sore begini, Tokyo sepi. Tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang, itu akan memudahkannya untuk bejralan-jalan tanpa harus dikerumuni banyak orang.

Langkah Higo terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang lama ia lupakan. 2 sosok kecil, sedang berjalan berdua. Conan, dan gadis kecil itu. "Oi, oi, Haibara! Kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak?" ' _Ah, namanya Haibara_.'

Higo membuntuti mereka berdua. "Haibara! Oi! Apakah kau benar-benar kerasukan lagu itu?" ' _Lagu_?' "Haibaraaaa... Subaru-san dan para FBI ingin bertemu nanti sore. Kau akan ikut denganku atau tidak? Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu."

' _FBI? Anak-anak SD ini berurusan dengan FBI?_ ' "Astaga, kalau kau tetap seperti ini, nanti malam aku akan membuka ponselmu, menemukan folder Yoko Okino, dan menghapus lagu Dandylion itu. Dan aku akan masuk ke labmu, membuka folder Higo-san dan menghapus semua data yang kau simpan di folder kesayanga—"

"EDOGAWA-KUN!" Haibara memelototi temannya. Yang dipelototi hanya nyengir lebar. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin ikut ke rumah Subaru siapalah itu. Tidak aman. Hanya karena dia Sherlockian aku tidak akan percaya dengan dia semudah kau percaya dengannya."

"Kalau dia juga penggemar berat Higo-san, apakah kau akan percaya dengannya?" Pipi Haibara bersemburat merah.

"Dasar bodoh."

Higo tertegun. _'Gadis kecil_ ... _Urusan apa yang sedang kau urusi, di umurmu yang sekecil ini?'_

~0~0~0~

Higo memutar bola mata membaca berita. Semua membahas tentang dirinya dan Yoko. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh. Ia tidak berpacaran dengan Yoko, astaga. Yah walaupun sekarang ini dia ada di salah satu restoran dengan Yoko, tetap saja. Tidak ada hubungan apapun antara dia dan Yoko, kecuali mereka pernah satu SMA dulu dan Higo adalah penggemar berat Yoko.

Higo sedang berbincang dengan Yoko ketika ia mendengar suara yang sedikit _familiar_. Higo menoleh perlahan agar tidak ketahuan. Astaga. Bocah berkacamata. Dan gadis kecil. Dan Kogoro Tidur!

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Haibara?" Conan menatap temannya bingung.

"Menghitung berapa kali Yoko tersenyum kepada Higo-san!" ' _Gadis kecil ..._ '

"Bukankah kau suka lagu Yoko Okino, sampai kau mendengarkannya hingga tak terhingga?"

"Sudah kuhapus semua." Haibara memasang tampang BT. _'Gadis kecil, maaf telah membuat hati kecil sendumu, menjadi semakin sendu_.'

~0~0~0~

Detektif Mouri baru saja menyelesaikan analisisnya tentang pembunuhan senior Yoko dan Higo di SMU Konan. "Jadi, kalian berdua tidak pacaran?" Tanya Inspektur Megure

Higo tertawa renyah, "tidak. Pacarku saat ini adalah sepak bola!"

"Kalau aku menyanyi dan akting!" Yoko nyengir.

"Yang jelas, maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas. Mouri-san telah mengungkap pembunuhan yang merenggut nyawa Asuka-san dengan tragis." Higo menatap Kogoro menyesal.

Yoko tersenyum hangat, membungkuk ke arah Conan. "Conan-kun juga! Terimakasih atas reka ulangnya!"

"Dan kau ..." Higo menoleh ke arah Haibara. "Kau juga. Terima kasih sudah mencari barang buktinya! Itu sebuah umpan yang bagus! Aku hampir saja ingin memintamu menggantikan Sanada di tim kami!"

"Terima kasih, Ai-chan!"

Higo mengacak rambut Haibara perlahan, menatapnya lembut. Ia tersenyum melihat kilat yang sangat ia harapkan selalu ada di pancaran mata gadis kecil ini. _'Kumohon, setelah ini, jangan pernah bersedih lagi ya ... gadis kecil._ '

~0~0~0~

 _ **10 tahun kemudian ...**_

 _Black Organization_ berhasil ditumpas. Namun, tidak pernah ada obat untuk APTX4869. Shinichi Kudo dan Miyano Shiho dinyatakan mati. Ran memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Dokter Araide dan pindah ke Australia.

Conan Edogawa tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kudo. Menjadi detektif SMU, persis Shinichi. Hanya saja, Shinichi kali ini berkacamata. Ai Haibara menjadi salah satu anak paling jenius yang mewakili Jepang ke mana-mana, dan juga sebagai asisten Conan. Mereka berdua masih memimpin Shonen Tantei yang sudah dipercaya kepolisian.

Suatu hari, Haibara menemukan hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ia temukan di dalam kotak pos rumah Professor. Itu adalah sebuah undangan. Undangan pernikahan.

Ryusuke Higo dan Yoko Okino. Haibara terbelalak. ' _Kami-sama. Aku diundang? Aku diundang ke pernikahan Higo-san dan Yoko?'_

Haibara membaca kepada siapa undangan itu ditujukan. ' **Gadis Kecil dan Detektif Cilik ; Haibara Ai & Edogawa Conan**' . Haibara tersenyum manis. Langsung berjalan ke seberang rumah, memencet bel rumah keluarga Kudo.

Conanlah yang membukakan pintu. "Ada apa, Haibara? Astaga, ini masih pagi. Mukamu sudah ceria banget. Ada apa sih? Fusae-san masak apa buat kamu dan professor? Dan kau, coba lihat dirimu. Datang ke rumahku memakai piyama yang mengekspos tubuhmu kemana-mana." Conan memandang Haibara malas.

" _You pervert!_ Sudahlah, Edogawa-kun! Lihat, aku menemukan ini di kotak pos professor!" Haibara menunjukkan undangan itu berseri-seri. Conan mengambil undangan pernikahan tersebut dari tangan Haibara.

"Hee, menikah juga mereka akhirnya. Jadi, kau mau data—aww! Sakit, bodoh!" Conan mengelus-elus sarang otak jeniusnya yang dijitak oleh Haibara. "Ya ya ya, aku ini jenius, okay. Aku tahu kau mau datang. Kalau begitu nanti jam 1 siang, aku tunggu di depan rumah ya. Kita berangkat bersama-sama saja."

~0~0~0~

Pesta pernikahan Higo dan Yoko bersifat _private_ , sehingga tidak banyak orang luar yang datang. Pesta itupun tidak disiarkan di televisi. Haibara mengenakan dress peach _soft_ , kaki jenjangnya dibalut stoking hitam, dihiasi high heels putih. Conan sendiri mengenakan pakaian formalnya biasa.

"Ah! Conan-kun! Ai-chan!" Yoko tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya. Higo di sebelahnya tersenyum hangat melihat Haibara dan Conan yang sudah tumbuh besar.

" _Omedetou_ atas pernikahan kalian berdua, Higo-san, Yoko-san." Shinichi tersenyum. Haibara menatap Higo dengan tatapan biasa, namun dengan kilat favorit Higo di matanya.

"Selamat berbahagia, Higo-san. Yoko-san."

Higo memandang penggemar beratnya itu lekat-lekat. Mengacak rambut strawberrynya. Tersenyum hangat.

"Kau juga, gadis kecil. Tetaplah berbahagia."

 **END**


End file.
